


A Bath and a Conversation

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku, Noiz, bath-time, and a discussion of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bath and a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing only dialogue. Please be wary.

"You have a rather big tub."

"Well, it is made for two people..."

"Why?"

"I just told you! It's made for two people."

"Why would you need such a big tub when you live by yourself?"

"Does it matter why?"

"It's because you were always flirting, right? Talking women into coming here? Dirty old man."

"O-Oi, be quiet, you little shit! That was a long time ago! You're here now aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm starting to regret it now."

"Whatever."

"Hmph."

"... Oi, wash my back."

"Wash your own damn back, old man!"

"I can't reach well, asshole, just do it!"

"... Fine."

"Nngh, not so hard! What are you trying to do, scrape off my skin?!"

"... Sorry. I didn't realize."

"No, it's fine... It's fine. I forgot about... that."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"... Back to that tone, are you? Look, I know I can say some stupid things --"

"Tell me about it."

" -- BUT that doesn't mean I don't care about you all right? Obviously I care about you... too much maybe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well. Look at where we are now. We've been dating for a while, and we've experienced plenty of things together since then. That must mean something yeah?"

"If you're talking about all the sex we've been having lately, then I think we have different concepts about 'caring' after all, old man."

"Gah! It's not always about sex, you know, brat! Don't act so smug!"

"Before I met you it was. People only wanted me for money or sex, so that's not a complete lie. What about all the women you had sex with before me? Did you care about them the same way?"

"... It was different with them. Women are the world's treasure, so I treated them as such.Yes, I cared about them then but it was nothing more than a one-time thing. It's not like that now. You're more than that."

"... Cheesy, old man, but I'm touched."

"Shut up."

"No really, I think I felt something there."

"Shut up, brat."

"Say it again. Look at me and say it again."

"No!"

"Just say it already!"

"No, Noi -- mmph!"

"... Ku... Fu..."

"Nnh... Ah... Ha!"

"..."

"..."

"Are you blushing from the kiss, or because it's hot in here?"

"... I fucking hate you."

"No you don't. You feel just like I do."

"!... You were just...! Whatever! I don't care anymore."

"Yes, you do, so come here and stay with me. You'll only slip and fall if you leave now."

"..."

"That wasn't too hard now was it, old man?"

"You really... I liked you better when you didn't talk so much shit."

"Che. You love me more when I talk too much shit."

"I won't even respond to that."

"I know. That's why I feel this way for you."

"... Stupid... I love you too... Mmnh..."


End file.
